CG
Page en cours de traduction ! n'esitez pas à donner un coup de main :D Le HUD Nom du joueur= cg_drawPlayerNames : Draw each player's name above their head. cg_drawPlayerNamesAlpha : No Info cg_drawPlayerNamesColor : No Info cg_drawPlayerNamesFont : No Info cg_drawPlayerNamesPointSize : No Info cg_drawPlayerNamesScale : No Info cg_drawPlayerNamesStyle : No Info cg_drawPlayerNamesY : No Info cg_drawPlayersLeft : Used with original quake3 hud (cg_qlhud 0). |-|Crosshair= cg_crosshairAlpha : No Info cg_crosshairAlphaAdjust : Adjuste la transparence de votre viseur cg_crosshairBrightness : No Info cg_crosshairColor : change la couleur du viseur cg_crosshairHealth : La couleur du viseur change en fonction de votre vie cg_crosshairHitColor : Le viseur change de couleur lorsque vous touchez un enemi cg_crosshairHitstyle : change le comportement du viseur vous touchez un enemi cg_crosshairHitTime : change la durée pendant laquelle le viseur change de couleur cg_crosshairPulse : active une "impulsion" sur le viseur quand vous prenez un item cg_crosshairSize : modifier la taille du viseur cg_crosshairX : déplacer le viseur sur l'axe X cg_crosshairY : déplacer le viseur sur l'axe Y cg_drawCrosshair : Displays the specified crosshair image cg_drawCrosshairNames : Displays the names of target opponents cg_drawCrosshairNamesAlign : No Info cg_drawCrosshairNamesAlpha : No Info cg_drawCrosshairNamesColor : No Info cg_drawCrosshairNamesFade : Fade crosshair names off the screen cg_drawCrosshairNamesFadeTime : How long it takes crosshair names to fade off the screen cg_drawCrosshairNamesFont : No Info cg_drawCrosshairNamesPointSize : No Info cg_drawCrosshairNamesScale : No Info cg_drawCrosshairNamesStyle : No Info cg_drawCrosshairNamesTime : No Info cg_drawCrosshairNamesX : The position of names along the X-axis cg_drawCrosshairNamesY : The position of names along the Y-axis cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealth : Draw teammate health/armor above the crosshair when your crosshair passes over them cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthAlign : No Info cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthAlpha : No Info cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthColor : No Info cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthFade : Fade teammate health off the screen cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthFadeTime : How long it takes teammate health to fade off the screen. cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthFont : No Info cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthPointSize : No Info cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthScale : No Info cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthStyle : No Info cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthTime : No Info cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthX : No Info cg_drawCrosshairTeammateHealthY : No Info |-|FPS= cg_drawFPS : Affiche le compteur de FPS. 1-2-3 cg_drawFPSAlign : No Info cg_drawFPSAlpha : opacité du compteur cg_drawFPSColor : couleur du compteur cg_drawFPSFont : No Info cg_drawFPSNoText : Displays only numbers, with no "FPS". cg_drawFPSPointSize : No Info cg_drawFPSScale : taille du compteur cg_drawFPSStyle : No Info cg_drawFPSX : position sur l'axe X cg_drawFPSY : position sur l'axe Y |-|Lagometer= cg_lagometer : Displays netgraph that shows your network packet traffic including received, rejected and lost packets. cg_lagometerAlign : No Info cg_lagometerAlpha : No Info cg_lagometerAveragePing : Displays an average ping in the lagometer (bottom number). cg_lagometerFlash : If your ping goes over cg_lagometerFlashValue, the lagometer will turn orange. cg_lagometerFlashValue : How high your ping has to be for the lagometer to turn orange if cg_lagometerFlash 1. cg_lagometerFont : No Info cg_lagometerFontAlign : No Info cg_lagometerFontAlpha : No Info cg_lagometerFontColor : No Info cg_lagometerFontPointSize : No Info cg_lagometerFontScale : No Info cg_lagometerFontStyle : No Info cg_lagometerScale : No Info cg_lagometerSnapshotPing : Displays how many milliseconds it takes for a snapshot to be sent to the server (top number). cg_lagometerX : No Info cg_lagometerY : No Info |-|Items= cg_drawItemPickups : Display item info when you pick it up cg_drawItemPickupsAlign : No Info cg_drawItemPickupsAlpha : No Info cg_drawItemPickupsColor : No Info cg_drawItemPickupsCount : Enable multiple pickups to be drawn in the same (Armor Shard x5 etc.) cg_drawItemPickupsFade : Fade item pcikups off the screen cg_drawItemPickupsFadeTime : How long it takes item pickups to fade off the screen cg_drawItemPickupsFont : No Info cg_drawItemPickupsImageScale : The size of the item pickup icon cg_drawItemPickupsPointSize : No Info cg_drawItemPickupsScale : No Info cg_drawItemPickupsStyle : No Info cg_drawItemPickupsTime : No Info cg_drawItemPickupsX : No Info cg_drawItemPickupsY : No Info |-|Items timer= cg_drawClientItemTimer : Affiche le timer des éléments important de la map cg_drawClientItemTimerAlign : No Info cg_drawClientItemTimerAlpha : The opacity of the item timer cg_drawClientItemTimerFont : The font used in the item timer cg_drawClientItemTimerPointSize : No Info cg_drawClientItemTimerScale : The size of the item timer cg_drawClientItemTimerSpacing : No Info cg_drawClientItemTimerStyle : No Info cg_drawClientItemTimerX : The position of the item timer on the X-axis cg_drawClientItemTimerY : The position of the item timer on the Y-axis |-|Vitesse= cg_drawSpeed : Draw your U/ps onscreen cg_drawSpeedAlign : No Info cg_drawSpeedAlpha : No Info cg_drawSpeedColor : No Info cg_drawSpeedFont : No Info cg_drawSpeedNoText : Displays only numbers, with no "U/ps" cg_drawSpeedPointSize : No Info cg_drawSpeedScale : No Info cg_drawSpeedStyle : No Info cg_drawSpeedX : The position of your speed counter on the X-axis cg_drawSpeedY : The position of your speed counter on the Y-axis |-|Jump-speed= cg_drawJumpSpeeds : Display the speed of each jump. Clear when velocity close to zero: 1, Don't automatically clear: 2 cg_drawJumpSpeedsAlign : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsAlpha : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsColor : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsFont : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsMax : How many jumps will be stored and displayed before clearing earlier ones cg_drawJumpSpeedsNoText : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsPointSize : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsScale : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsStyle : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsTime : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsTimeAlign : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsTimeAlpha : If your ping goes over cg_lagometerFlashValue, the lagometer will turn orange. cg_drawJumpSpeedsTimeColor : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsTimeFont : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsTimeNoText : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsTimePointSize : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsTimeScale : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsTimeStyle : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsTimeX : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsTimeY : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsX : No Info cg_drawJumpSpeedsY : No Info |-|Médailles= cg_drawRewards : Draw rewards such as impressive, excellent, etc. cg_drawRewardsAlign : No Info cg_drawRewardsAlpha : No Info cg_drawRewardsColor : No Info cg_drawRewardsFade : Fade rewards off the screen cg_drawRewardsFadeTime : How long it takes rewards to fade off the screen cg_drawRewardsFont : No Info cg_drawRewardsImageScale : How big the reward images are cg_drawRewardsMax : How many awards can appear at once cg_drawRewardsPointSize : No Info cg_drawRewardsScale : No Info cg_drawRewardsStyle : No Info cg_drawRewardsTime : No Info cg_drawRewardsX : No Info cg_drawRewardsY : No Info |-|Centerprint= cg_drawCenterPrint : Affiche les messages "centerprint" de la même façon que les messages de frags cg_drawCenterPrintAlign : No Info cg_drawCenterPrintAlpha : No Info cg_drawCenterPrintColor : No Info cg_drawCenterPrintFade : Fade centerprint messages off the screen cg_drawCenterPrintFadeTime : How long it takes centerprint messages to fade off the screen cg_drawCenterPrintFont : No Info cg_drawCenterPrintPointSize : No Info cg_drawcenterPrintScale : No Info cg_drawCenterPrintStyle : No Info cg_drawCenterPrintTime : No Info cg_drawCenterPrintX : X-axis location of centerprint cg_drawCenterPrintY : Y-axis location of centerprint |-|Snapshot= cg_drawSnapshot : Displays the snapshots counter with the time and frame. cg_drawSnapshotAlign : No Info cg_drawSnapshotAlpha : No Info cg_drawSnapshotColor : No Info cg_drawSnapshotFont : No Info cg_drawSnapshotPointSize : No Info cg_drawSnapshotScale : No Info cg_drawSnapshotStyle : No Info cg_drawSnapshotX : No Info cg_drawSnapshotY : No Info |-|...= cg_draw2D : Displays HUD elements cg_draw3dIcons : Displays 3D HUD icons instead of 2D cg_drawBBox : Affiche la bounding box sur les joueurs cg_drawEntNumbers : Affiche un numéro au dessus de chaque entité du jeu. cg_drawFoe : Affiche une flèche rouge au dessus de la tête des ennemis. 1- lorsqu'il sont visible. 2- à travers les murs. cg_drawSelf : Affiche une flèche blanche au dessus de votre tête. 1- lorsqu'il sont visible. 2- à travers les murs. cg_drawFriend : Draw a yellow arrow above teammate's heads. When visible: 1. Through walls: 2, For Freezetag: 3 cg_drawFullWeaponBar : Draw weapons you don't have in the weaponbar. cg_drawGun : Controls the displaying of weapons in first person view. Normal: 1, Still: 2 cg_drawIcons : Enables the drawing of icons in the HUD or scoreboard cg_drawPowerups : (à utiliser avec le HUD original de Quake 3 - ( cg_qlhud 0 )) cg_drawScores : (à utiliser avec le HUD original de Quake 3 - ( cg_qlhud 0 )). cg_drawSpecMessages : Affichage du "SPECTATOR" lors des démo en SpecRec. cg_drawStatus : Draws the health and score elements of the HUD cg_drawTimer : Draws the game timer on the HUD cg_wideScreen : Fix HUD stretching with widescreen resoltuion. 0: Original code, 1: Don't adjust values to 4:3, 2: Adjust X/Y based only on the X ratio, 3: Only adjust crosshair. Les Messages Warmup= cg_drawWaitingForPlayers : Draws the 'waiting for players' text while in warmup cg_drawWaitingForPlayersAlign : No Info cg_drawWaitingForPlayersAlpha : No Info cg_drawWaitingForPlayersColor : No Info cg_drawWaitingForPlayersFont : No Info cg_drawWaitingForPlayersPointSize : No Info cg_drawWaitingForPlayersScale : No Info cg_drawWaitingForPlayersStyle : No Info cg_drawWaitingForPlayersX : No Info cg_drawWaitingForPlayersY : No Info cg_drawWarmupString : Display the warmup countdown to match start cg_drawWarmupStringAlign : No Info cg_drawWarmupStringAlpha : No Info cg_drawWarmupStringColor : No Info cg_drawWarmupStringFont : No Info cg_drawWarmupStringPointSize : No Info cg_drawWarmupStringScale : No Info cg_drawWarmupStringStyle : No Info cg_drawWarmupStringX : No Info cg_drawWarmupStringY : No Info |-|frag= cg_fragMessageStyle : The style of the frag message. With score info: 1, Without score info: 2 cg_drawFragMessageAlign : No Info cg_drawFragMessageAlpha : No Info cg_drawFragMessageColor : No Info cg_drawFragMessageFade : Fade the frag messages off of the screen cg_drawFragMessageFadeTime : How long it takes frag messages to fade off of the screen cg_drawFragMessageFont : No Info cg_drawFragMessageFreezeTeamTokens : Sets how the teamkill frag messages are displayed in freezetag cg_drawFragMessageIconScale : The size of the frag message icon cg_drawFragMessagePointSize : No Info cg_drawFragMessageScale : No Info cg_drawFragMessageSeparate : Remove the frag message from centerprint cg_drawFragMessageStyle : No Info cg_drawFragMessageTeamTokens : Sets how teamkill frag messages are displayed cg_drawFragMessageThawTokens : Sets how the frag messages are displayed in freezetag cg_drawFragMessageTime : No Info cg_drawFragMessageTokens : Sets how the frag message is displayed cg_drawFragMessageX : No Info cg_drawFragMessageY : No Info |-|munitions= cg_drawAmmoWarning : Display "low ammo warning" text when you're low on ammo cg_drawAmmoWarningAlign : No Info cg_drawAmmoWarningAlpha : No Info cg_drawAmmoWarningColor : No Info cg_drawAmmoWarningFont : No Info cg_drawAmmoWarningPointSize : No Info cg_drawAmmoWarningScale : No Info cg_drawAmmoWarningStyle : No Info cg_drawAmmoWarningX : No Info cg_drawAmmoWarningY : No Info Armes Affichage= cg_gunSize : Controls the gun size in first person view cg_gunSizeThirdPerson : Controls the gun size in third person cg_gunX : X-axis placement of weapon in first person view cg_gunY : Y-axis placement of weapon in first person view cg_gunZ : Z-axis placement of weapon in first person view |-|Grenade= cg_grenadeColor : No Info cg_grenadeColorAlpha : No Info cg_grenadeEnemyColor : No Info cg_grenadeEnemyColorAlpha : No Info cg_grenadeTeamColor : No Info cg_grenadeTeamColorAlpha : No Info |-|Lightning gun= cg_lightningAngleOriginStyle : How the LG stream moves with the gun. Ignore step adjustments: 0, follow step adjustments: 1, use player origins: 2. cg_lightningImpact : Enable the lightning impact sprite cg_lightningImpactCap : Sets the distance which lightning impact points stop growing, so they don't fill up the whole screen when close up. cg_lightningImpactCapMin : Same logic as cg_lightningImpactCap but makes sure than the impact point doesn't become too small. cg_lightningImpactOthersSize : Sets the size of LG impact when demo taker or POV gets hit cg_lightningImpactProject : It pushes the impact location this amount towards you in order to increase visibility. cg_lightningImpactSize : The size of the lightning impact sprite cg_lightningRenderStyle : How the LG stream is drawn. Embed into objects: 0, Draw on top of objects: 1 cg_lightningSize : The LG stream width cg_lightningStyle : The lightning stream style |-|Rail gun= cg_railFromMuzzle : Forces all rail beams to originate from the muzzle cg_railItemColor : Changes the color of rail items lying around the map cg_railNudge : Makes the rail appear below the crosshair. Don't use with cg_railFromMuzzle 0 cg_railQL : Quake Live style rail with rings interspersed inside the core cg_railQLRailRingWhiteValue : How bright the rail rings are. cg_railRadius : How far apart the rail spiral is from the core. cg_railRings : Enables the rail spiral. cg_railRotation : Rotates the rail core cg_railSpacing : How far apart each rail spiral segment is from each other cg_railTrailTime : How long the rail trail lasts. cg_railUseOwnColors : Forces the POV railgun to use your own color En jeu Affchage des spawns= cg_drawSpawns : Display each spawn point on the map. cg_drawSpawnsInitial : Marks which spawns can be used as starting points in a duel when cg_drawSpawns 1 cg_drawSpawnsInitialZ : How high from the floor initial spawn are drawn. cg_drawSpawnsRespawns : Marks which spawn are available for respawns after the match has started when cg_drawSpawns 1 cg_drawSpawnsRespawnsZ : How high from the floor respawns are drawn. cg_drawSpawnsShared : Marks which spawns can be used by both the red and the blue team when cg_drawSpawns 1. cg_drawSpawnsSharedZ : How high from the floor shared spawns are drawn. |-|Team= cg_drawTeamBackground : Toggles drawing the team colored bar at the bottom of the hud in the original Quake 3 HUD (cg_qlhud 0) cg_drawTeamOverlay : Draw team overlay, with teammate info, such as location and health/armor. cg_drawTeamOverlayAlign : No Info cg_drawTeamOverlayFont : No Info cg_drawTeamOverlayPointSize : No Info cg_drawTeamOverlayScale : No Info cg_drawTeamOverlayX : No Info cg_drawTeamOverlayY : No Info cg_drawTeamVote : Draw votes by your teammates cg_drawTeamVoteAlign : No Info cg_drawTeamVoteAlpha : No Info cg_drawTeamVoteColor : No Info cg_drawTeamVoteFont : No Info cg_drawTeamVotePointSize : No Info cg_drawTeamVoteScale : No Info cg_drawTeamVoteStyle : No Info cg_drawTeamVoteX : Figure it out… cg_drawTeamVoteY : Figure it out… |-|Sparks impact= cg_impactSparks : Emit sparks when a player is hit cg_impactSparksColor : The color of impact sparks cg_impactSparksHighlight : Draws a single white pixel at the center of the spark to make things a little more visible cg_impactSparksLifetime : How long impact sparks last cg_impactSparksSize : How big impact sparks are cg_impactSparksVelocity : How fast impact sparks emit from players |-|Gibs= cg_gibColor : Sets the color of the gibs that are launched (unlike cg_gibSparksColor, which only controls the trail) cg_gibJump : How high gib sparks bounce cg_gibs : Controls the quantitiy of animated gibs to display cg_gibSparksColor : The color of gib sparks cg_gibSparksHighlight : Draws a single white pixel at the center of the spark to make things a little more visible cg_gibSparksSize : How big gib sparks are cg_gibStepTime : How often, in milliseconds, to leave a glowing spark trail cg_gibTime : How long gib sparks last cg_gibVelocity : How fast gib sparks emit from corpses Autres Attaquants= cg_drawAttacker : Afiche le nom et l'icône du dernier joueur qui vous a touché. cg_drawAttackerAlign : No Info cg_drawAttackerAlpha : No Info cg_drawAttackerColor : No Info cg_drawAttackerFade : Fade the attacker icon off the screen cg_drawAttackerFadeTime : How long it takes the attacker icon to fade off the screen. cg_drawAttackerFont : No Info cg_drawAttackerImageScale : How big the attacker icon is cg_drawAttackerPointSize : No Info cg_drawAttackerScale : No Info cg_drawAttackerStyle : No Info cg_drawAttackerTime : No Info cg_drawAttackerX : No Info cg_drawAttackerY : No Info |-|Attaqueur= cg_drawFollowing : Affiche le nom du joueur que vous suivez. uniquement en spectateur: 1, toujours: 2 cg_drawFollowingAlign : No Info cg_drawFollowingAlpha : Guess motherfucker… cg_drawFollowingColor : No Info cg_drawFollowingFont : No Info cg_drawFollowingPointSize : No Info cg_drawFollowingScale : No Info cg_drawFollowingX : Guess motherfucker… cg_drawFollowingY : Guess motherfucker… cg_drawFollwoingStyle : No Info |-|Position= cg_drawOrigin : Affiche la position et l'infos d'angle. X/Y/Z (pitch/yaw/roll) cg_drawOriginAlign : No Info cg_drawOriginAlpha : No Info cg_drawOriginColor : No Info cg_drawOriginFont : No Info cg_drawOriginPointSize : No Info cg_drawOriginScale : No Info cg_drawOriginStyle : No Info cg_drawOriginX : No Info cg_drawOriginY : No Info |-|La camera= cg_drawCameraPath : Affiche le chamin de la camera ainsi que chaque points cg_drawCameraPointInfo : Affiche les infos sur le HUD cg_drawCameraPointInfoAlign : No Info cg_drawCameraPointInfoAlpha : No Info cg_drawCameraPointInfoColor : No Info cg_drawCameraPointInfoFont : No Info cg_drawCameraPointInfoPointSize : No Info cg_drawCameraPointInfoScale : No Info cg_drawCameraPointInfoSelectedColor : No Info cg_drawCameraPointInfoStyle : No Info cg_drawCameraPointInfoX : No Info cg_drawCameraPointInfoY : No Info -- cg_cameraAdUsePreviousValues : Automatically use the same settings of previous camera point(s) when adding a new one. cg_cameraDefaultOriginType : What type of movement the camera uses by default to switch between points. cg_cameraOrbit : Changes the camera orbit rotation increment, for when in third person, dead, or at the end of the game. cg_cameraQue : Allow camera to play without /playcamera. Don't play commands associated with camera points: 1, play camerapoint commands: 2. cg_cameraRewindTime : When playing a camera script, seek back this many seconds to allow animations and local entities to sync properly. cg_cameraUpdateFreeCam : Transfers origin and angles to freecam state. -- cg_freecam_crosshair : Draw a crosshair while freecamming cg_freecam_noclip : Enable noclip (move through walls) while freecamming. cg_freecam_pitch : Sets the vertical view movement sensitivity while in freecam cg_freecam_rollValue : No Info cg_freecam_sensitivity : Sensitivity multiplier while freecamming cg_freecam_speed : Movement speed while freecamming cg_freecam_unlockPitch : ??? (can't be tested) cg_freecam_useServerView : Turn off automatic matching of demo taker's screen cg_freecam_useTeamSettings : Force your own model and colors to those of your teammates while freecamming cg_freecam_yaw : Sets the horizontal view movement sensitivity while in freecam. |-|Audio= cg_audioAnnouncer : Enable the announcer cg_audioAnnouncerRewards : Enables the announcements for awards cg_audioAnnouncerRound : Enable the announcer countdown for round start cg_audioAnnouncerTeamVote : Play the announcer sounds when a teammate calls a vote cg_audioAnnouncerVote : Play the announcer sounds when someone calls a vote cg_audioAnnouncerWarmup : Play the announcer sounds for game and game start countdown |-|Chat= cg_chatBeep : Enable chat beeps cg_chatBeepMaxTime : Doesn't allow chat beeps to play more often than this, to eliminate spam while still having chat beeps cg_chatHistoryLength : How many lines of chat are displayed with +chat cg_chatLines : How many lines of chat can appear at the same time cg_chatTime : How long chat messages last cg_brasstime : Time that bullets or shells are shown before disappearing cg_footsteps : Enables footstep sounds COMMANDES NON CLASSÉE --- cg_weaponBar : Draw the weaponbar cg_weaponBarFont : No Info cg_weaponBarPointSize : No Info cg_weaponBarX : Guess motherfucker… cg_weaponBarY : Guess motherfucker… cg_weaponBFG : An automatic vstr for weapon 9. cg_weaponBlueTeamColor : The color of the blue team's weapons cg_weaponChainGun : An automatic vstr for weapon 13. cg_weaponDefault : An automatic vstr for the default weapon. cg_weaponGailGun : An automatic vstr for weapon 7. cg_weaponGauntlet : An automatic vstr for weapon 1. cg_weaponGrapplingHook : An automatic vstr for the grappling hook. cg_weaponGrenadeLauncher : An automatic vstr for weapon 4. cg_weaponLightningGun : An automatic vstr for weapon 6. cg_weaponMachineGun : An automatic vstr for weapon 3. cg_weaponNailGun : An automatic vstr for weapon 11. cg_weaponNone : An automatic vstr for no weapon. cg_weaponNoTeamColor : The color of the enemy's weapons on non team-based games. cg_weaponPlasmaGun : An automatic vstr for weapon 8. cg_weaponProximityLauncher : An automatic vstr for weapon 12. cg_weaponRedTeamColor : The color of the red team's weapons cg_weaponRocketLauncher : An automatic vstr for weapon 5. cg_weaponShotgun : An automatic vstr for weapon 2. --- cg_animationsIgnoreTimescale : Animations will play at normal speed regardless of timescale cg_animationsRate : Sets how fast animations play cg_animspeed : Allows linear interpolation between frames in player model animations --- cg_weather : Enable weather effects like snow or rain. cg_accX : No Info cg_accY : No Info cg_adShader1 : The custom shader for the first advertisement on the map cg_adShader2 : The custom shader for the second advertisement on the map cg_adShaderOverride : Set to 1 if you want to use custom ads for each advertisement. Used in combination with cg_adShadernum. cg_allowLargeSprites : Large sprites won't be drawn when you get too close to them cg_allowSpritePassThrough : Won't delete sprites when you pass through them cg_ambientSounds : Enable ambient sounds. Enable all ambient sounds: 1, disable all ambient sounds except powerup respawns: 2. cg_autoSwitch : Enables weapon auto-switch on pickup cg_autoWriteConfig : Controls how/when q3config.cfg is written. 0: Don't automatically write q3config.cfg when a cvar changes, 2: Always write q3config.cfg when a cvar changes, 2: Don't write q3config.cfg if a cvar is changed from fx scripting code or /cvarinterp. --- cg_bobpitch : The camera pitch strength while running cg_bobroll : The camera roll strength while running cg_bobup : The camera bounce strength while running --- cg_checkForOfflineDemo : Demos recorded using /devmap or offline bot play won't stutter cg_clientOverrideIgnoreTeamSettings : Pretty much puts clientoverride 'above' everything else, so setting a player's model will actually work cg_compMode : Enables competition mode for private servers --- cg_currentSelectedPlayer : Used in hud code and for team arena orders. cg_currentSelectedPlayerName : Used in hud code and for team arena orders. --- cg_deadBodyColor : The color of dead bodies cg_deathShowOwnCorpse : Enables the death falling animation (corpse falling to the ground). cg_deathStyle : How the camera behaves on death. Turn towards killer: 1, Keep tracking killer after death: 2, Set yaw to 0: 3, Tilt camera: 4. --- cg_debuganim : Enables model animation debug mode cg_debugevents : Toggle event debug mode cg_debugLightningImpactDistance : Print the distance from the player that the impact sprite is drawn cg_debugposition : Toggle player position debug mode --- cg_deferPlayers : Sets loading of player models at death or map change, disabling models loading when bringing up the scoreboard cg_demoSmoothing : Smoothens laggy demos. Normal: 1, Debug: 2 --- cg_drawVote : Draw votes cg_drawVoteAlign : No Info cg_drawVoteAlpha : No Info cg_drawVoteColor : No Info cg_drawVoteFont : No Info cg_drawVotePointSize : No Info cg_drawVoteScale : No Info cg_drawVoteStyle : No Info cg_drawVoteX : Figure it out… cg_drawVoteY : Figure it out… --- cg_echoPopupScale : No Info cg_echoPopupTime : No Info cg_echoPopupX : No Info cg_echoPopupY : No Info --- cg_enableAtCommands : Enables the "at" commands (/listat, /clearat, /removeat, /saveat) cg_enableBreath : Enable frosty breath on cold maps. If enabled on server/demo: 1, If enabled on map: 2, Always: 3 cg_enableDust : Enable dust on "dusty" surfaces. If enabled on server/demo: 1, if map has dust: 2, on all dusty surfaces: 3, always: 4. --- cg_enemyHeadColor : The color of your enemy's head cg_enemyHeadSkin : Your enemy's head skin cg_enemyLegsColor : The color of your enemy's legs cg_enemyLegsSkin : The enemy's leg skin cg_enemyModel : Sets the model that all your enemies will be forced to cg_enemyRailColor1 : The forced color1 of your enemy's rails if cg_enemyRailColor1Team 1. cg_enemyRailColor1Team : Enable forced coloring of color1 for your enemies cg_enemyRailColor2 : The forced color2 of your enemy's rails if cg_enemyRailColor2Team 1. cg_enemyRailColor2Team : Enable forced coloring of color2 for your enemies cg_enemyRailItemColor : The color of enemy rail items cg_enemyRailItemColorTeam : Enable forced coloring of enemy rail items cg_enemyRailNudge : ??? cg_enemyRailRings : Enable rail rings on enemy rail beams cg_enemyTorsoColor : The color of your enemy's torso cg_enemyTorsoSkin : Your enemy's torso skin --- cg_errordecay : Detects prediction errors and helps to smooth these errors out over a few frames to ease jerking --- cg_fadeAlpha : The alpha (brightness) of the screen while fading cg_fadeColor : The color of the screen while fading cg_fadeStyle : When the screen fades. Before drawing HUD: 1, After drawing HUD: 2 --- cg_flightTrail : Enable the flight smoke trail --- cg_forceModel : Forces all models to the model you're using cg_forcePovModel : If set to 1, forces the POV model to the "model" string. cg_fov : Field of view factor cg_fovy : Vertical field of view factor --- cg_fxfile : Sets the fx file to load special effects from cg_fxinterval : How often the scripting code should run cg_fxratio : If an fx entity is too small or far away to be seen, don't drwa it to increase performance cg_fxSciptMinDistance : Sets the minimum distance, so it doesn't drop below this value cg_fxScriptMinEmitter : Sets the minimum allowed emitters, so they don't drop below this value cg_fxScriptMinInterval : Sets the minimum interval, so it doesn't drop below this value --- cg_gameType : Used as a game type test for adapting the UI to the specific gametype --- cg_hasteTrail : Enable the haste smoke trail cg_hitBeep : The style of hitbeep. Normal: 1, Descending: 2, Ascending: 3 --- cg_hudBlueTeamColor : No Info cg_hudFiles : The hud file. Must be loded with /loadhud if changed cg_hudForceBlueTeamClanTag : Override the clan tags for each player on the blue team. cg_hudForceRedTeamClanTag : Override the clan tags for each player on the red team. cg_hudNoTeamColor : No Info cg_hudRedTeamColor : For use with hud element CG_TEAM_COLOR --- cg_inheritPowerupShader : For multiple powerups (ex: quad and medkit) do/don't apply the first powerup custom shader to the second. cg_interpolateMissiles : Setting this to 1 keeps the delay between when a rocket is fired and when it appears, which is more accurate. --- cg_itemFX : Changes how items are rendered in the world. Bounce: 1, Rotate: 2, Spawn Animation: 4 cg_itemSize : How big map items are (ammo crates, weapons etc.) cg_itemsWh : View items through walls cg_itemUseMessage : Draw the use item message when you use an item, depending on the item. cg_itemUseSound : Enable the sound played when you use an item, depending on the item. --- cg_kickScale : Sets how much the screen “kicks” when taking damage cg_killBeep : Plays a sound when you kill someone --- cg_levelTimerDefaultTimeLimit : Sets the default time limit for specific level timer directions cg_levelTimerDirection : Change how the timer behaves. Quake Live style: 1, count up and don't reset for OT: 2, count down even for OT: 3. --- cg_loadDefaultMenus : Loads the default QL scoreboard --- cg_localTime : Draws your local time on the scoreboard cg_localTimeStyle : Changes how your local time is dispalyed when cg_localTime 1. 24-hour clock: 1, 12-hour clock: 2 --- cg_markFadeTime : How fast burn marks fade cg_marks : Enables projectile decal marks on walls cg_markTime : How long burn marks last before they start to fade --- cg_mouseSeekPollInterval : How often to check for mouse mevements and issue fastforward/rewind call cg_mouseSeekscale : How quickly you fastforward/rewind with +mouseseek cg_muzzleFlash : Show a flash from the muzzle when firing cg_noItemUseMessage : Draw the no item message when you press +button2 and have no item. cg_noItemUseSound : Enable the sound played when you press +button2 and have no item. cg_noplayeranims : Disables player model animations, showing only the first frame in the model's animation sequence cg_nopredict : A value of 1 makes you wait for the server to receive any movements before actually performing them. cg_noProjectileTrail : Disables all projectile smoke trails cg_noTaunt : Disables all taunts cg_obituaryBlueTeamColor : The color of obituaries for the blue team cg_obituaryFadeTime : How long it takes obituaries to fade. cg_obituaryIconScale : The size of the obituary icon cg_obituaryRedTeamColor : The color of obituaries for the red team cg_obituaryTime : How long obituaries appear for cg_obituaryTokens : Sets how the teamkill frag messages are displayed in freezetag cg_oldRocket : Set the rocket explosion style. Normal: 1, with plume: 2. cg_plasmaStyle : Controls the plasma effect. Normal: 1, Particle trail: 2 cg_playerLeanScale : Sets how much the player model leans depending on their movement speed cg_playerShader : Sets what shader is used when a player is visible. Should be used in conjunction with cg_wh. cg_predictItems : Client prediction for picking up items cg_printSkillRating : Add a message to the chat area indicating a player's skill rating when they connect or disconnect cg_printTimeStamps : Enable console timestamps cg_qlFontScaling : How small fonts behave. Switch fonts when they become small: 1, Always use 24-point font: 2. cg_qlhud : Use the Quake Live hud cg_quadFireSound : Enable the loud quad fire sound cg_quadKillCounter : Draw a HUD item to count your kills since Quad Damage Pickup cg_scoreBoardAtIntermission : Draw the scoreboard at the end of the game cg_scoreBoardSpectatorScroll : Scroll the spectator names across the bottom of the scoreboard cg_scoreBoardStyle : The scoreboard style. Normal: 1, use player icons instead of flags for non-duel games: 2. cg_scoreBoardWhenDead : Draw the scoreboard while you're dead. cg_scorePlums : Displays scores in the game world when you score points, like a kill or a flag pickup or a flag capture cg_screenDamage : No Info cg_screenDamage_Self : No Info cg_screenDamage_Team : No Info cg_screenDamageAlpha : No Info cg_screenDamageAlpha_self : No Info cg_screenDamageAlpha_Team : No Info cg_shadows : Draws a shadow underneath the player. Blob: 1, Detail: 2, Dark Detail: 3 cg_shotgunImpactSparks : Emit sparks when a player is hit by the shotgun cg_shotgunmarks : Displays burn marks on walls made by shotgun pellets cg_shotgunRandomness : How random shotgun pellets are when cg_shotgunStyle 2 cg_shotgunStyle : Sets the shotgun style. Quake 3: 0, Quake Live: 1, Quake Live with randomness: 2 cg_showmiss : Displays missed packets and predictions on the HUD cg_simpleItems : Replace 3D world items with 2D icons cg_simpleItemScale : Scales the icon size of items when cg_simpleItems 1 cg_smokeRadius_breath : The size of the frosty breath on cold maps cg_smokeRadius_dust : The size of the dust kickup from "dusty" surfaces. cg_smokeRadius_flight : Size of the flight smoke trail. cg_smokeRadius_GL : Size of smoke emitted from grenades. cg_smokeRadius_haste : Size of the haste smoke trail. cg_smokeRadius_NG : Size of smoke emitted from nails. cg_smokeRadius_PL : Size of smoke emitted from proximity mines cg_smokeRadius_RL : Size of smoke emitted from rockets. cg_smokeRadius_SG : Size of smoke emitted from shotgun. cg_smoothClients : Smooth out other players’ movement when they experience packet loss. cg_spawnArmorTime : How long the spawn armor visuals appear for cg_stats : Displays client frames in sequence with the exception of missing frames cg_stereoSeparation : Splits color channels cg_swingSpeed : Speed in which player models rotate to match the player's view cg_teamChatBeep : Enable team chat beeps cg_teamChatBeepMaxTime : Doesn't allow chat beeps to play more often than this, to eliminate spam while still having chat beeps cg_teamChatHeight : How tall chat is (chat lines) cg_teamChatsOnly : Only print chat lines from teammates not from opponents or specators. cg_teamChatTime : How long team chat lasts cg_teamHeadColor : The color of your teammate's head cg_teamHeadSkin : Your teammate's head skin cg_teamKillWarning : Sets the teamkill frag message cg_teamLegsColor : The color of your teammate's legs cg_teamLegsSkin : Your teammate's legs skin cg_teamModel : Sets the model that all your teammates will be forced to cg_teamRailColor1 : The forced color1 of your teammate's rails if cg_teamRailColor1Team 1 cg_teamRailColor1Team : Enable forced coloring of color1 for your team cg_teamRailColor2 : The forced color2 of your teammate's rails if cg_teamRailColor2Team 1 cg_teamRailCOlor2Team : Enable forced coloring of color2 for your team cg_teamRailItemColor : The color of team rail items cg_teamRailItemColorTeam : Enable forced coloring of team rail items cg_teamRailNudge : ??? cg_teamRailRings : Enable rail rings on team rail beams cg_teamTorsoColor : The color of your teammate's torso cg_teamTorsoSkin : Your teammate's torso skin cg_testQlFont : Replaces all uses of Quake 3 monospace font with quakelive's font, for testing cg_thirdPerson : Switch to third person view cg_thirdPersonAngle : Third person view camera angle on Z-axis towards player (0-359 degrees) cg_thirdPersonrange : Maximum distance the third person view is from the player cg_timescaleFadeEnd : Allow timescales to fade into eachother cg_timescaleFadeSpeed : How long it takes for one timescale to fade into another when switching cg_tracerchance : How often you will get a tracer bullet cg_tracerlength : Sets length of tracer bullets cg_tracerwidth : Sets width of tracer bullets cg_trueLightning : Flexibility factor for lightning gun shaft. cg_useDefaultTeamSkins : If you don't have forced team models, you can set to 0 and see your teammates chosen skin instead of red/blue cg_useOriginalInterpolation : Tries to match the server view with respect to player models and missiles. Compensates for ping and player movement. cg_vibrate : Enable screen vibrations when there is an explosion near the player cg_vibrateForce : The strength of the screen vibration cg_vibrateMaxDistance : How far away an explosion has to be to shake the screen cg_vibrateTime : How long screen vibrations last. cg_viewsize : Percentage of screen the game appears on cg_warmupTime : Draw the warmup time. Draw 0 on clock: 0, draw time in warmup and "warmup" string: 1, draw 0 and "warmup" string: 2. cg_waterWarp : Slowly warps the view while submerged in water cg_wh : Draws a quad shader around all player models through walls. cg_whShader : Sets the shader applied to models seen through walls via cg_wh. cg_zoomfov : Zoomed-in field of view factor Catégorie:Cvars